hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shalnark
Shalnark '(シャルナーク, ''Sharunāku) seems to be a normal boy. However, Shalnark is one of the most intelligent and quick-thinking members in the group—he is adept at using computers, information gathering, and providing the brains behind the brawn. Shalnark is also a licensed Hunter, so he has access to certain information that could be potentially useful in the Phantom Troupe. Appearance In terms of appearance, Shalnark wears a red colored shirt with writings on it, with beige colored shorts and shirt underneath. He also has a very cute baby face, brown hair and green eyes. In the manga, Shalnark has platinum blonde hair and wears pink clothing. History Not much is known about Shalnark's past but seems to have originated from Meteor City like all the other members of the Troupe. It seems that at one point in his life he took the Hunter Exam before and became a licensed Hunter. Personality Shalnark at first appears to be a normal person, but is really a member of the Phantom Troupe. He is highly intelligent and thinks quickly on his feet. He is fond of electronics, and considers those he controls with his phone to be toys. He expresses a dislike for his autopilot mode not just because of the resulting pain, but because he never remembers his actions in that mode, meaning that he misses out on watching his opponents die. In the anime, he, out of all of the Phantom Troupe, seems to be well-adjusted. In the manga, however, he is almost never shown not smiling, notable exceptions being pouting when one of his "toys" (controlled victims) gets "broken" (killed), scowling when people handle electronics carelessly, and looking highly unsettled when walking in on Feitan reading a book by Trevor Brown next to a bloody corpse Plot Yorknew City Arc Shalnark first appeared during their mission in Yorknew City. When Uvo was poisoned, he suggested that Uvo should drink lots of beer and go to the restroom often. Shalnark accompanied and provided Uvogin the information about the chain-user. He appeared next during the Spiders' attack on Yorknew City to get to Cemetery Building. After Pakunoda's death, he deduced Chrollo's prophecy from Neon and formed of a conclusion that their leader might be in Greed Island. Chimera Ant Arc In the Chimera Ant arc, when an ant tries to subvert Shalnark to their side, he explains, grinning all the while, that he likes Chrollo, and working for Chrollo, and that he doesn't much like the ants, and he would rather die than work for someone he doesn't like. Combat Shalnark ranks tenth in physical power among the Troupe, and is well capable enough to defend himself in hand to hand combat. He is also smart enough to hack into computers and provide information to the Troupe. '''Nen Ability {C Shalnark is the Manipulator of the Phantom Troupe, and generally requires certain conditions to be met before the user is able to control the targeted object, and being fully able to completely and utterly control the body of any person he has targeted (this however requires a special antenna to be placed on them), and by placing an antenna on himself, Shalnark can give himself instructions and can, through this, greatly enhance his physical attributes *''' Black Voice''' - Shalnark is able to completely control the actions of any person he has targeted, as long as he's placed a special antenna on them. This is done by a cell phone interface in which he remotely controls his target from a distance, while pointing the cell phone at the antenna planted on the victim. *'Autopilot' - By placing an antenna on himself and then giving instructions or a task to be performed by him (along the lines of nen-based self-hypnosis), Shalnark can enter Autopilot and temporarily gain immense strength to perform the task given. Once Shalnark has entered Autopilot, he cannot withdraw from it until the task he instructed himself has been accomplished. After leaving Autopilot, Shalnark experiences intense muscle pain for two or three days. zh:俠客 Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Phantom Troupe